Discovering the Truth
by Oliver6475
Summary: On September 1st, 2017, two girls meet, both unaware of the connection their parents share. Follow Lily Jessen and Rose Weasley on a journey of discovery. Set in the same universe as With All My Love, however, it is not necessary to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: This is a short chapter, but it is only the prologue. The rest of the chapters are between 1000-2000 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.

Summary: On September 1st, 2017, two girls meet, both unaware of the connection their parents share. Follow Lily Jessen and Rose Weasley on a journey of discovery. Set in the same universe as With All My Love, however, it is not necessary to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_  
 _I wasn't sure about leaving, but I'm happier than I've ever been._  
 _I'm married now, to a muggle. She doesn't know that I'm a wizard, and I intend to keep it that way. We have two children, and they are oblivious to the magical world._  
 _I know you probably don't want to hear this, but unless my wife gets her hands on the post before I do, my children will never enter Hogwarts, and I will, if I have to, bind their magic, so they are not subjected to the hidden dangers._  
 _Magic will always be beautiful, and I will never let it go, but I have no wish to reenter the magical world, with or without my family._  
 _I'm truly sorry,_  
 _Harry._

Ron clutched the letter in his hand, his heart breaking, yet a small smile was on his lips.

Harry was happy.

That was the point in everything; for Harry to be happy.

Ron had taken a long time to accept that Harry left, but after Hermione sat him down and explained why, he forgave Harry, but somewhere in his heart, he had hoped that Harry would come home.

Even though that hope was now shattered, he knew that it was probably for the best.

But now, as Hermione entered the room, his son on her hip, and his daughter trailing behind her, he knew he couldn't keep this from her. It was a letter from their best friend.

"Hermione, love," He softly said, gaining her attention, "You need to read this… its from Harry."

Ron said it cautiously, unsure of how she'd react. She didn't respond for a moment, putting Hugo in his high chair. Once he was settled, she looked up, her eyes shining with hope, and uttered, "Harry who?"

He wanted to quote his sister, saying 'Harry Potter, of course', but he thought better of it, glancing to the children at the table. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he finally said "Out best friend."

She instantly reached out on took the letter, her eyes filled with a hope he hasn't seen before, but he watched it fade away, and a hard look overcame her face, but she was betrayed by watery eyes.

She handed it back, and with a quick 'excuse me', she left the room, leaving Ron to handle his children.

Rose, his daughter, turned to him and asked as Hugo started to cry, "Why is mummy sad?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer but he found he couldn't, so he busied himself making breakfast and acted like the letter didn't exist.

That night, he put it in a box with all the things that ever belonged to Harry and hid it so Hermione would never find it.

He hated seeing his wife so upset.


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Years Later

AN: Spanish to English translations are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Brian automatically braced himself for the crash he knew wouldn't come. He felt his daughter tense, and he hoped she kept moving, and soon, they were on the other side.

He felt his daughter relax, and he looked up at the train he had missed riding on with his friends when he was young.

He helped Lily put her trunk on the train, before she turned to fling her arms around him.

"I'll miss you, daddy. I'll write everyday!" She cried, before pausing, wiping her cheeks, "Actually, every week."

"I'm proud of you," He murmured, holding his little girl close, "And I'll always be proud. No matter what grades you get or what house you're in."

She nodded into his chest, and pulled away, murmuring, " _Adiós papá, te quiero_."

" _Te amo mi querida hija_ ," Brian murmured back, and she turned and climbed on the train, and slid into an empty compartment.

Lily sighed softly, and the train began to move. She waved at her father, and he waved back tearfully.

She pulled a book out of her rucksack, and opened it, but the words wouldn't cling to her like usual.

She thought about her mother, Jackie, and wondered if she'd ever forgive her, and Lily thought about her brother, Ronald, and hoped he'd be allowed to go to Hogwarts in two years.

A knock on the door attracted her attention, and Lily looked up to see a pretty girl with reddish brown hair in the doorway.

"Can I sit here? My cousins kicked me out their compartment for being boring, and everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Lily said with a smile, gesturing to the seat opposite.

"Thanks. I'm Rosina Weasley, but people call me Rose," She explained, sitting down, "You are?"

"Oh, I'm Lily-Jean Jessen. Just call me Lily… I hate my full name," Lily responded, biting her lip.

"I like your name. It's cute," Rose said, letting out a small giggle, "What year are you in?"

"First." Lily said, putting the book aside.

"Me too. What house do you think you'll be in?" Rose asked, "My whole family had been in Gryffindor. I want to be a Ravenclaw."

"Um…" I bit my lip, "Daddy thinks I'll be in Ravenclaw. He also said that the sorting hat takes your opinion into account."

"Really? What house was he in?" Rose said curiously.

"He said the hat want to put him into Slytherin, but he begged not to be so the hat put him in Gryffindor. However, he left the wizarding world before completing his education."

Rose gasped, shocked, "Was he one of the students that was pulled out due to the second war?"

I sighed, "Not exactly. He stayed to fight, and then he left. He had too many bad memories, and didn't want to bring children into this world. So he changed his name and married a muggle, and hid his magic. Only I know of his ability to do magic, and my brother will one day know, too."

"Well that's sad. Do you know your father's birth name? Maybe he knew my parents," She suggested.

"No, I don't. However, I was going to spend weekends trying to find out using the one picture I have of him before he changed his appearance." Lily explained. Rose smirked.

"You're lucky that I inherited my mothers genes. I'll help!" She declared.

I pulled out my photo album, and opened it to the page with the photo. It was ripped in half and worn with age. He had a large smile on his face, and his emerald eyes, the ones that he never changed, were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. His messy hair was long and uncut, but he looked genuinely happy.

"Okay," Lily agreed, smiling softly.

By the time they were at Hogwarts, the two girls were good friends, and things seemed wonderful. Lily was finding out about the world her mother was so against, and Rose was having fun explaining everything.

"The game keeper, Hagrid, will take us by boats up to the school, but we only do it this year. My mother said it was the most wonderful sight, and I cannot wait to finally see it for myself," Rose explained as the train stopped.

The girls made their way out the compartment and off the train, and Lily strained her ears to listen to what Rose was saying.

Suddenly, Rose grabbed the arm of Lily's robes, and dragged her towards a large man, too large for comfort. He had bushy hair, and a large beard, and it was greying at the roots.

"Hello, Hagrid," Rose greeted, and the man, Hagrid, smiled down at them.

"Hello, Rose," He said, and he then continued calling for first years.

Once the first years were all gathered, he asked the small group to follow him to the boats.

While they walked, Lily noticed how little amount of people were in her year. There was less than fifty, and that was surprising. In primary school, it was close to 100 students per year.

They were separated into groups of three to fit in the boats. Rose and Lily were put with a slightly smaller boy with blonde hair called Scorpius.

Scorpius climbed in first, and then helped Lily in. Then the two of them helped Rose in.

Once they were sat down, the boats started moving, and all eyes were glued to the darkness, waiting for Hogwarts to appear.

When it did, they were stunned. A few Spanish words tumbled out of Lily's mouth, and Rose looked at her curiously.

A warmth had enveloped Lily, one of safety and home. One that Lily didn't recognise, but it was wonderful.

Once the boats hit the other side, the students climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid up a flight of stairs where a man was waiting. Hagrid disappeared, and the man stepped forward, surveying us. His eyes lingered on Rose for a moment longer, and I wondered why.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

He opened the doors, and lead us in. I found my eyes drifting to the enchanted ceiling, the night sky beautiful.

We gathered at the front, and the headmistress welcomed us, before the man stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and place the hat on your head," He softly explained, "Lucy Belle."

The sorting started, and I didn't really listen to who was placed where until my own name was called. I stepped up and sat on the stool, and I felt the hat on my head.

"Hmm… I remember your father," A voice in my ear said, "He was a tricky one but you… you are simple… easier. You must be in…"

The voice then vanished, and it was called out for the rest to hear, "RAVENCLAW!"

I passed the hat back to the man, and made my way over to the Ravenclaw table, smiling. I turned my head to see Scorpius being sorted into Slytherin too, and he sat down behind me. He smiled politely at me, and we listened to hear Rose being sorted into Ravenclaw. Exactly what she wanted.

I smiled, happy for her. We were both sorted into a house we wanted. She came back to me as the last person was sorted into Hufflepuff.

The headmistress stood up again, and said, "I'm sure you're all hungry, so dig in!"

The tables filled with delicious food, and we tucked in, chatter surrounding us.

Soon the conversation turned to family. Rose simply said, "I'm a half-blood. Mum is a muggle-born, and dad is a pure-blood."

"What about you, Lily-Jean?" A third year sat opposite Lily asked.

"I'm a half-blood. Dad is a half-blood, and mother is a muggle," She said.

"Don't you like your mother?" The same third year asked, picking up her bitter tone about her mother.

"She doesn't like magic, and she doesn't know that dad is magic, either," Lily explained, running her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"Leave her alone, Greg!" A pretty girl told the third year, her blue eyes filled with emotion.

"Alright, Vic, I'm just curious!" Greg defended, but he went back to eating without another word.

"I'm Victoria, Rose's cousin," The pretty girl said, and Lily made a mental note not to anger her.

A tapping on a glass got our attention, and they looked to the front where the headmistress had stood up.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal. Now, I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds if you know what's good for you, and I think that's all. Prefects, can you show your first years to the commons rooms, and I hope you all get a good night's sleep."

Everyone took that as a dismissal, and rose from the tables. Lily followed Rose, who had found a prefect of their house.

"Okay, I'm Julie, and I'm your prefect. Now, follow me to the common room, and stay quiet," The girl said, and she didn't seem happy. Lily bit her lip, and followed the girl, wishing for her bed.

* * *

 _Adiós papá, te quiero_. - Goodbye dad, I love you

 _Te amo mi querida hija_ \- I love you my darling daughter


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

AN: Spanish to English translations are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 - First Day

"Lily! Wake up!" Rose hissed, laying a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily woke with a start and sat up.

"Rose? Oh, time to get up?" Lily mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Rose nodded, before disappearing behind her curtains.

Lily swung her legs round the bed and stood up stretching. She grabbed her toiletries, and entered the small bathroom to brush her teeth and make herself look semi-presentable.

She looked in the mirror, picking up her hairbrush. The reflection stared back at her, her short londe hair in knots, and her face pale. However, her green eyes shone as bright as always.

"Miro terrible," She murmured, tiredly. She had grown up with spanish being used on a daily basis, so saying random things in spanish was actually normal.

She lifted the brush and ran it through her hair a few times, getting most knots out. Then she shook her head, causing the hair she hated to do what it wanted before reaching for her toothbrush.

By the time she had finished that routine, she grabbed her bag, and left the bathroom, letting a now dressed Rose to sort herself out.

Lily grabbed her uniform, now bearing Ravenclaw colours, and quickly dressed. She glanced in the full length mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, before deciding she was happy with her appearance. She wasn't completely vain, but she did want to look like she actually cared.

Rose left the bathroom, and they left the dormitory, and found an almost empty common room. Rose checked her watch, and smiled, "It's half seven. Classes start in a hour and a half. I say an hour to eat and collect timetables, and half an hour to find our classroom."

Lily nodded, approving of that idea.

They left the common room and retraced their steps back to the great hall. Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, was handing out timetables, and Lily managed to grab hers quicker that Rose. Rose's one was at the bottom, and they had to wait a few more minutes.

Once the girls were sat down, they looked at their timetable, and simultaneously groaned. Double Potions? First?

They were very excited for their first day, but they didn't really want two hours of the same thing.

The rest of their day looked pretty good though. They had a break after Potions, and then had Transfiguration and Charms. That was followed by lunch and Defence Against The Dark Arts. That was followed by two hours of free time before dinner at 5pm, which lasted two hours, before they had to retire to the common rooms.

"We can spend the two free hours after Defence in the library doing homework, or if we don't get any, we can just do some reading," Lily suggested, putting a few sausages on her plate.

"That sounds like a good idea. Tonight, after dinner, can we plan a sort of routine of our free time and how we'll spend it. You know, to keep up with homework and stuff," Rose decided, reaching for the toast.

"Yeah. I think we should do that. It would help us remember to do things, and still have free time," Lily said before taking a bite of her sausage.

Rose hummed in approval, taking a bite of her jam toast. A few more students had came in, looking exhausted, and Lily was curiously watching a tall sixth year.

He had striked her interest as he had caught her when she tripped up the stairs on the way to the common rooms last night. He was a Ravenclaw, but was currently sat with the Gryffindors, laughing with a girl. She didn't have a crush on him, but she felt a connection to him.

Like she already knew him.

She shook her head, pushing him away from her thoughts. It was her first day, she didn't need to focus on a boy, she needed to focus on her classes and her grades.

She finished her plate of three sausages, but didn't grab for anymore food. Lily knew she ought to eat more, but she didn't have much of an appetite in the first place.

Rose had just cleared her plate a second time, when she noticed Lily wasn't eating much. As she opened her mouth to say something, she remembered something her mother once said.

"Rose, everyone is different. Don't open your mouth until you truly know that person's habits. Otherwise your comments may not be appreciated."

Rose closed her mouth, realising it may be normal, or Lily may eat more later. She just had to let it go.

"You ready?" Lily asked, picking up her bag.

Rose shook her head, "We've still got an hour. Do you want to talk to the other Ravenclaws in our year? Maybe the girls in our dorm?"

Lily sighed, and shook her head, "I've never really been good at making friends and stuff. And anyway, I want to just focus on my education for the moment rather than making friends."

"And we want to know who your father is," Rose murmured, careful not to let others hear.

It turned out Potions with Professor Bell and the Slytherins wasn't too bad. Professor Bell gave out a test to see what they already knew, and assigned a seating plan which made sure each Ravenclaw had a Slytherin partner for joint work.

Lily was paired with Scorpius Malfoy, the boy from the boat, and Rose was paired with Leah Zabini.

After the double lesson, the girls took a walk back to the common rooms to grab their Transfiguration and Charms books, ready for the next two lessons, before trying to find the Transfiguration classroom. However, they got stuck outside the common room trying to figure out the riddle.

"What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" Rose murmured, before figuring it out. She turned to the portrait, saying, "A towel!"

They were granted access, and they quickly dashed in to get the right books, before quickly leaving. However, they were stopped by a tall Gryffindor with tanned skin, freckles, and red hair.

"Hey Rosie-Posie, what you got? I'll take you and your little friend," He said, glancing at Lily. He smiled at her and Rose sighed.

"Okay, Fred. Thanks. We've got Transfiguration." Rose said, sort of hurriedly.

Fred chuckled, and nodded, before walking off. Rose grabbed Lily's arm, and followed him, cursing him under her breath.

Soon enough, they were there, and Lily's arm ached from Rose's firm grip. Apparently Fred was impossible to keep up with.

Luckily, they had 5 minutes to spare, and Fred was gone.

"Sorry," Rose apologised, "Fred is my cousin, and very hard to keep track of. He was named after my uncle's twin, and to try and avoid that particular behaviour, he kinda stays out the way."

The way Rose said 'particular' made Lily feel slightly odd, but she had no time to ponder as the bell went and they were let into the classroom by Professor Green.

The lesson was similar to the potions lesson, but they managed to see a demonstration of an animagus form.

Charms was almost a repeat, and things seemed pretty boring, but according to Rose, it was normal to test what they already knew.

Lunch was next, and Professor Flitwick informed the the Ravenclaw first years that they were expected in the hospital wing for a check up after Defence.

Lily and Rose made their way to the hall, and Lily suddenly developed a craving for a chip sandwich. It was something she had loved growing up, and she wanted it as a comfort food for the homesick feeling in her stomach.

Luckily, there were chips and buttered bread on the table, so Lily was able to tuck into a chip sandwich for her lunch, her worries fading away.

* * *

Miro terrible - I look awful


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital Wing

AN: Spanish to English translations are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Hospital Wing

Defence was a little different, and Professor Snippett questioned them throughout the lesson. She didn't give a test, but she did outline the curriculum and in what order things would be taught.

"She's not so bad..." Rose had murmured to herself, catching Lily's attention. However, Lily waited until after the less in to ask.

After Defence, Lily and Rose made their way to the hospital wing, having gained directions from Professor Snippet.

"So, what was that comment in class?" Lily asked, curiously. Rose sighed, and chewed on her lip for a moment.

"Roxanne, Fred's younger sister, told me Professor Snippett was dreadful. She is only two years above us, and she's obviously tricking me!" Rose complained, making Lily laugh, "It's not fair!"

"Don't worry," Lily soothed, "Don't listen to her."

Rose huffed and nodded, "I won't. She is always tricking me!"

They were the first ones there, and were sent to sit on a bed each. The two nurses, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Abbott, greeted them, and quickly began the tests. It was found that Lily needed a few injections to prevent harmful diseases.

Quickly the other Ravenclaw first years showed up, and the nurses moved on. Rose had been allowed to go, as Madam Abbott gave Lily her injections. In one arm, Madam Abbott put an injection in to prevent Dragon Pox, and another to prevent Vanishing Sickness. In the other arm, Madam Abbott put the injection to prevent Spattergroit. Rose had already told Lily about Spattergroit, but Lily didn't know about Dragon Pox or Vanishing Sickness so she asked.

"Dragon Pox is a fatal contagious disease that occurs in wizards and witches. Its symptoms are similar to Muggle illnesses like smallpox and chicken pox. However, in addition to leaving the victim's skin pockmarked, dragon pox causes a lasting greenish tinge. Vanishing Sickness is an illness which causes the infected person's limbs to disappear."

Lily sighed, shuffling her feet. She hated the hospital gown she had been forced to wear and the slippers were so uncomfortable. The others were allowed to leave, so why did Lily have to stay?

The old nurse came around the curtain, her eyes showing confusion and curiosity. Madam Pomfrey, smiled comfortingly, before beginning to speak, "Hello, Miss Jessen. I know you are wondering why I have kept you here, but it is important. There are a few things that has come up, and I would like to ask you about it."

Lily nodded, confused. What could have possibly shown up? She didn't have any broken bones and she wasn't sick.

"I found several glamor charms on you and I am wondering what they could possibly be hiding," The nurse explained, and Lily frowned. Glamor charms? Who would have put them on her? Well, other than her father, but he wouldn't, would he?

"I just have to remove then replace them, just to be sure they are not hiding anything sinister," Pomfrey said, before waving her wand. She paused for a moment her eyes widening. Her gaze dropped to the parchment in her hand, before murmuring, "That explains everything... Okay, that's fine, yep, I'll just replace them."

She waved her wand again, and the glamor charms were replaced. Lily didn't understand what had happened, but she knew something was wrong.

"Miss Jessen, you also had a broken bone when you were five, and it didn't heal correctly, so I need you to drink this potion, which will reset your bones and heal it in the next five minutes," Madam Pomfrey said, handing her a vial. Lily drunk the potion, and instantly felt her arm changing. It hurt a little, but as promised, it only lasted five minutes.

"You can get dressed, and go to dinner, but I'd rather you not mention the glamor charms to anyone," Madam Pomfrey said, and left her to get dressed.

Pomfrey returned to her office, and glanced back down at the piece of parchment.

 _Lily-Jean Jessen._  
 _Daughter of Brian Jessen (formally Harry Potter) and Jackie Peyton._  
 _Half-blood._

She looked at Madam Abbott, and her decision was made. She needed to pay Harry James Potter a visit, and now she had a reason to find him.


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit From Madam Pomfrey

Poppy Pomfrey walked down the path, taking in her surroundings. She was in muggle London, and every house looked almost identical.

She could never imagine Harry Potter living in one of these houses.

She raised her hand, and knocked three times. Inside, she heard a child woop in joy, and a stern voice telling him to get back to his work. Poppy smirked, but wiped it away as the door was opened.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young woman asked as she opened the door. She had long wavy black hair and pale skin.

She had large curious grey eyes, and a roundness to her face. If Poppy didn't know any better, she'd say that this was Harry's daughter.

"Yes, does Mr. Brian Jessen live here?" Poppy asked, smiling at the girl.

"Uh, yeah, hold on," She stuttered, before turning and calling, "Brian, it's for you!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," She heard a man call, and Poppy inwardly frowned. It didn't sound anything like Harry. He had been using a voice modifier, and that was the most dangerous of glamor charms.

It was then Poppy saw him, blonde hair and green eyes, the green eyes he refused to get rid of, and the green eyes he had refused to take from his daughter.

His hair, though, was medium length and was a mess. It looked like he had just ran his fingers through it and left it like that. It didn't look bad, just very unusual for Harry.

His eyes widened for a brief second, his face draining of all colour, "No es seguro aquí nunca más."

Poppy didn't know any spanish, and it seemed that the woman didn't either, because she glared at him, "English, Brian!"

"Sorry," He murmured, before adding in a normal tone, "You can go back to Ronald. I can handle this."

The woman nodded, "Thank you."

The woman turned and left the hallway, and continued whatever she was doing.

Poppy took the parchment from her pocket, and handed it to him. Harry looked down at it, sighing heavily.

"Let's go up to my office," He said, gesturing for Poppy to enter. She did, and he led her up the stairs to an office. Harry opened the door for her, and she stepped in, smiling as magic enveloped her.

The office was beautifully decorated, in rich red and golds. A picture of a Harry opened the door for her, and she stepped in, smiling as magic enveloped her.

The office was beautifully decorated, in rich red and golds. A picture of a young Harry, the Harry that Poppy remembered from all those years ago. She frowned softly, the fact that he only had a single photo of his old life, the life he had left behind to work part-time in a muggle bookstore so he could see Hermione at least once a week. It was sad that is what he had to do just to make sure his best friend was okay, but it was enough for Harry.

She heard the door shut behind her, and she turned around to see Harry, the real one. He looked sickly, his dark hair lank around his face, and his green eyes dull.

Oh, Harry, what have you done? Poppy inwardly questioned.

"I knew someone would find out. I'm not using my magic to do this, I'm using potions, so don't worry," Harry said, his voice empty.

"Harry, I think I need to worry. You may only be using potions, but over time, they wear away at your body," Poppy said softly, leading him to sit down in a chair. Even though she was very old, she could still fuss over Harry like she did in the many years he was at Hogwarts for.

"Mi vida entera está cayendo a pedazos," Harry murmured, and at Poppy's confused look, he translated it.

Poppy pulled a potion out of her bag, and put it into his hands as he explained. His wife was cheating on him, his son had never been to school, and his daughter didn't want to disappoint him to the point of working herself to exhaustion. She had done it before, and he didn't want her to do it again.

He was terrified that his wife wouldn't let his son go to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to divorce her and just appear in the wizarding world with two children who didn't understand what was happening.

He didn't want to leave his children, either, otherwise they would never get the chance to learn magic. Jackie, his wife, was against magic, and the only reason Rose was able to go to Hogwarts was of Harry's fight. She didn't even know that Harry was magical.

As Harry spoke, he drunk multiple potions to strengthen him, and the magic in the room got stronger; warmer.

His eyes brightened in the hour he spent talking about the things were difficult in hiding his magic, and he looked a lot more awake. The potions had been edited over the years, and had become stronger, and work quicker.

Back when Harry was 17, it would take several weeks of daily potions to have a full affect. Now, potions like these only took four hours to have a full affect. They were full of vitamins and nutrients that the glamor potions were draining from him, but they would allow him to continue using the potions and stay healthy.

"Why did you place glamors on your daughter?" Poppy asked, and Harry sighed.

"Because I wanted her to look like her mother and Brian, rather than her mother and I. She was born with black hair; I didn't want others to think Jacks was cheating on me. And I thought it wouldn't be fair," Harry explained, sighing, "I didn't have to with Ronald as he looks more like my mother than me with red hair. That was explained by the fact that Jackie's mother has red hair, just not quite that shade."

Poppy sighed at that, wondering whether it would affect Lily-Jean in later years, but she knew it would only bring shock and disappointment to the changes of her body and looks. She knew the glamor would vanish on her seventeenth birthday, as the trace breaks and any charms that altered her appearance would fade, and probably leave a trail of truths and destruction behind her.

Glamor charms for long periods of time could be dangerous, and could sometimes be more dangerous than time travel.

Hours later, Poppy left the home of Jackie and Brian Jessen, but she felt bad about it. Something was truly off. She hadn't seen Jackie, and neither had she met Ronald Orion Jessen, and it was weird. Normally, in four hours, a home schooled 9-year-old would make at least on appearance.

Things were strange. And Poppy was determined to find out why.

* * *

No es seguro aquí nunca más. - It's not safe here anymore

Mi vida entera está cayendo a pedazos - My whole life is falling aparf


End file.
